


Big Boys, Soft Touches

by Lukey_Lashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, I Tried, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Ashton, Top Michael, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: Red,” Luke whispered faintly, his voice almost inaudible. “Red, Cal!”X-Xor when Doms go out to work Subs go out to play





	Big Boys, Soft Touches

As the door opened two boys kneeled by the door. Ashton and Michael walked through smiling at their boys, Michael crossing over to the blond and ruffling his hair. Ashton smiled at the Maori before going further into the house while Michael waited by the door. Ashton was quick to return, something balled up in his hand that neither submissive could see. “Luke, why are there dirty dishes on the counter still?” Blue eyes darted up, looking at Michael nervously.

“I forgot to do them Daddy,” he directed at the oldest dominant. Ashton tsked and walked over to the blond twink.

“It wouldn't be because you and Calum were being little sluts now would it?” The powerful tone of Ashton's voice made Luke shiver and turn his head towards Calum. Ashton was quick to grab his chin and force him to look directly into hazel eyes. “Answer me, Lucas.”

“I fell asleep Daddy,” Luke wanted to look down but knew better.

“Really, was that before or after you two came in your panties?” Ashton let the two pairs of cum-stained cloth fall by Luke's knees. “I want you both in the play room naked and facing away from each other.” He nodded a dismissal, the two scrambling up, Michael having to grab Luke's arm to keep him from stumbling over his feet. Michael bent down once the two were out of sight and picked up the underwear. They heard a small bang from upstairs that they knew from previous experience was Luke tripping over himself. Michael chuckled and mounted the stairs, making sure his feet were loud enough so the two upstairs could hear. Ashton followed behind him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

“You two are such good sluts, following directions so well.” Luke keened at the praise, while Calum smiled weakly. Michael walked over to the blond and ran a hand through his hair. “Go sit on the bed Lukey.” Luke followed directions, sitting in the middle of the bed quietly. Michael could hear Ashton moving around in the background.

“Ass up, face down slut,” Ashton ordered at the blond who complied completely. Ashton placed himself behind the blond, rubbing his hand up and down the pale ass. Luke whimpered, his thighs quivering slightly. Ashton struck the blond's ass once before slipping to his cock and putting a vibrating ring around his cock. “Calum come over here, same position as Luke.” Calum came onto the bed and shook his ass teasingly. Ashton struck him harder than he did Luke. Ashton slipped a ring that had a vibrator attached to the back. “Do you need prep?”

“No Daddy,” Ashton hummed and put some lube on the vibrator before inserting it into Calum. Calum moaned, his hands flexing.

“Such a whore, you'd take anything up there wouldn't you?” Ashton hit Calum's ass again. “Michael hand me that,” Michael handed the strap on to Ashton who secured it around Calum. Calum turned his head back, looking confused.

“You're gonna fuck Lukey with this strap on,” Luke whimpered and felt his thighs quiver. “Color, Luke?” Both him and Michael watched Luke twitch, thinking it over.

“Green, Daddy.” Michael noticed the way Luke's voice shook and crossed in front of him.

“Lukey, if you're unsure of doing this you need to say so. We'll do something else baby,” he took Luke's face in his hands.

“I can do it Sir, I can do it.” Luke assured confidently. Michael kissed him lightly before nodding at Ashton.

“Do you need prep Lukey?” Ashton asked a bit softer than earlier.

“Yes, Daddy,” Luke answered. Ashton nodded, opening the lube and coating his fingers in it. He inserted two fingers into the blond, smirking at the moan Luke gave.

“Fuck, he's so tight Mike. Didn't you fuck him yesterday?”

“Up against the shower wall like a little slut,” Michael laughed at Luke's whine. “Don't deny it Luke, you're a slut.” Luke just moaned loudly when Ashton scissored his fingers inside his hole. The Maori moved his hand to wrap it around himself but froze when he caught Michael's piercing green eyes on him. “Ash hand me the remote,” Ashton tossed it over before inserting another finger into Luke. Michael pressed the button, smirking as Calum moaned from the vibrations in his ass and on his dick. “Calum come here,” the black haired twink crawled into Michael's lap. “Luke, suck on the fake dick.” Luke moved his mouth onto the silicone, taking it deep. Calum whined, wanting to have his dick sucked.

“No, Lukey please suck me off.” He grabbed Luke's hair, trying to pull him onto his dick.

“Luke if you do that, you're not cumming for a week.” Ashton ordered, hitting the twinks prostate. Luke moaned around the silicone, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Please Lukey, want you on my cock.” Calum moaned, bucking his hips and shoving the dildo farther down his throat. Luke gagged, trying to pull off but Calum's hands had a tight grip on his hair. He gagged again, Michael having to remove Calum's hands so Luke could pull off. Ashton stopped fingering Luke as he coughed, trying to regain his breathing.

“Luke what's your color?” Michael asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Just give me a second please,” Michael nodded, letting Luke rest for a moment.

“Tell me when you're okay to start again Lukey.” Ashton rubbed his back gently, soothing him. “You're being such a good boy Luke,” he kissed Luke's back softly.

“Okay, okay Daddy, I'm ready.” Luke affirmed and relaxed his body.

“Calum come over here,” Calum crawled over, whimpering as the vibrator shifted. “Good boy, now what's your color?”

“Green.” Ashton nodded and lubed up the dildo

“Okay baby, now can you fuck Lukey for us?” Calum nodded, lining up the silicone with Luke's hole before pressing in. Luke moaned loudly as the dildo moved in and out of him.

“Daddy I wanna fuck him,” Calum moaned. Ashton smirked and shook his head. In frustration he grabbed the pale hips and drove the dildo into Luke hard. The blond whimpered as Calum fucked into him at an unrelenting pace. Ashton looked at Michael and pressed a button, Luke moaning as the cock ring started vibrating around him. “Daddy, please,” he whined again while fucking deep into the blond. Luke cried out when Calum hit his prostate, pleasure coursing through him

“Cal, Cal feels so good!” His hands clenched the sheets as Calum continued hitting his prostate. “Daddy, please let me cum!” He whined, pushing back on the silicone.

“Nope baby, not yet.” Ashton worked his hand over his cock, kissing Michael deeply. “Make Sir cum and maybe you'll get to.”

“How Daddy?” Luke broke off with a deep moan as Calum hit his prostate hard.

“You're a smart boy, figure it out.” Luke whined as Michael took his boxers off. Luke lightly put his mouth on the head of Michael's cock, slowly suckling. “Take him deeper, don't tease.” Ashton took Luke's hair and forced him to take Michael a little deeper. He sucked on Michael's length, pushed forward every so often by Calum's powerful thrusts. As Luke sucked pre-come slid out of Michael's dick and into his mouth. Luke tried to relax his throat to let Michael's dick in farther but Calum slamming into him sent his throat closing up. Luke chocked on Michael's dick and tears started welling up in his eyes. Michael seemed to love it, moaning loudly and grabbing Luke's hair.

“Fuck Luke, your throat was made for fucking.” He bucked his hips up into Luke's throat, making him choke again. Calum thrusted into Luke again, tears falling out of the blue eyes. “Ash he feels so good,” Michael moaned as the eldest sucked on his neck.

“Daddy wanna fuck Lukey so bad,” Calum pressed his fingers deeper into Luke's sides sending pangs of discomfort through him.

“After Michael cums down Luke's throat.” Both boys moaned at that but Luke remained silent. Ashton's eyes flickered down to Luke's and tapped Michael's arm to make him pull out of Luke's mouth. “Color, Luke?”

“Green Daddy,” Luke answered even though he wasn't sure on what his color was. Ashton looked skeptical, rubbing the youngest's tears away.

“You sure?” Calum had stopped driving the dildo into him.

“Yes Daddy, I'm sure.” Luke wasn't sure why he lied, maybe to appease his dominants.

“Okay, okay baby,” Ashton nodded, letting Calum start thrusting again and Michael slip his dick back into Luke's mouth. Calum was thrusting quickly into him, hitting Luke's prostate quickly and driving pleasure through his body. It didn't last long with Michael thrusting into his throat and Calum desperately driving into his hole.

Luke took it until Michael came down his throat in hot spurts. He swallowed because he was a good boy and was not going to disappoint his dominants. “Calum pull out,” Ashton ordered while guiding Michael's dick out of Luke's mouth as he came down from his high. “Come here and let me take that strap on off of you.” Calum came over and Luke could hear the vibrations of his plug and cock ring as he passed. Ashton took off the strap on patting Calum on the cheek. “Color Cal?”

“Green,” Ashton nodded and pecked him on the lips.  
“Go take off Lukey's cock ring and then you can fuck him until he cums.” Calum lifted Luke who was pliant in his hold, cock relieved to be free of the ring. Calum lubed his cock before sliding into Luke.

“Ride my cock Lukey,” Calum pleaded with a tight grip on his hips. Luke slowly worked himself up and down Calum's cock, the Maori moaning loudly in his ear. As Luke bounced up and down he could tell something was wrong; he wasn't getting hard and Calum's moans felt too loud and hot in his ear. He ignored the feeling even though he knew he should color out. Luke continued to bounce up and down until Calum switched positions so he was driving into the blond. The blue eyed twink gasped as Calum slammed into him repeatedly. Suddenly everything was too hot and loud.

“Red,” Luke whispered faintly, his voice almost inaudible. “Red, Cal!” Calum froze, hands letting go of Luke's hips. Tears slipped down his face and Luke sobbed softly.

“Cal, pull out slowly, there's a good boy. Go over to Mike,” Ashton settled by Luke, moving the youngest into his lap. “Such a good boy Lukey, took punishment so well. Shhh, calm down baby.” Ashton rubbed up and down Luke's back softly, hushing the crying blond. “You did so good today,” Ashton look at Michael who nodded softly.

“I'm gonna get Lukey some orange juice, are you okay Cal?” Michael spoke in a soft voice to not startle either submissive. He got up from the bed slowly but hurried to the kitchen and got two glasses of orange juice. Instead of going back to the play room he went to their shared room. Unsurprisingly the three were in there, previous experience giving them all the knowledge to remove the submissive from the scene if they've colored out. He handed the first glass to Calum and the second to Ashton. Ashton placed the glass to Luke's lips, the blond taking long, slow sips.

“There we go baby, easy does it.” Ashton calmed the youngest even more with soft touches and an even softer voice. “What happened baby?”

“It just, it was just too much Daddy, I'm sorry.” He hung his head in guilt until Ashton tilted it back up.

“No need to be sorry baby, we're so proud of you Luke.” He kissed Luke's lips while Michael gave the eldest a large tee-shirt and comfortable boxers and dressed Calum in the same. Calum moved over to Luke, looking over to Ashton before kissing him softly.

“Love you Lukey, you did good today.” Luke smiled weakly at the more experienced submissive.

“Thank you,” he sniffled while Ashton situated every one under the covers. Michael curled around Calum while he held Luke's hands. Ashton held Luke gently waiting until his breathing went even to finally fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I tried. Anyone have an idea on how I can get a beta reader? Also I'm thinking about making a Tumblr. Be sure to leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
